Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Morilla
Summary: SwanQueen. No curse. Henry is biologically Regina's child. Rating may change. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic. Never even considered writing it before. It's a short first chapter just so I can get a feel of readers and what you would like to read. I have another chapter or two already written. Would love your feedback just try not to make it too harsh :)  
****I don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters!  
**

* * *

The familiar, and dreaded, 'click-clack' of heels in the hallway, roused Emma from her sleep. She had dozed off at work, again.  
"Miss Swan, I trust those aren't the budget reports I asked you to complete and have at my office this morning?" 'Shit' Emma never kept paperwork under control. She really needed a deputy to help with some of the boring stuff.  
"Madam Mayor, you know me better than to ignore instructions." Biting the inside of her cheek, so as not to reveal her smirk, Emma kept her eyes staring intently into brown.  
"Do I need to hire someone more capable for the position, Miss Swan, or will you take your job and the safety of this town a little more seriously?" The Mayor turned on her heels and left. Groaning, Emma sat back at her desk to begin the budget reports.  
Emma hadn't noticed the time until Ruby called. It was almost 9.00 and she was still doing paperwork. Filing away what she had finished, Emma smiled triumphantly, proud of her effort. Turning off the lights in the station she started down the hall, consumed by thought of food and bed. She told Ruby they would have dinner tomorrow. Taking the steps two at a time, Emma finally made it home.  
"Emma! I was so worried! Ruby came around earlier and said she couldn't find you. I tried calling the station but the line was dead... You should fix that before Regina tries to call... Where were you?" Mary-Margret's onslaught was making Emma's head spin.  
"Food first." She practically sprinted for the kitchen, dropping her bag on the floor; desperate to answer her stomachs noisy abuse. Breakfast for dinner, her favorite.  
"Emma cereal isn't a proper-" the blonde shot MM a glance that had her stop immediately.  
"The station." MM's brow furrowed and Emma rolled her eyes. "That's where I was. Regina showed up around 2.30 and I still hadn't touched the budget reports, or any of the paper work she asked me to. I sat down to it and, I don't know, I guess I was sort of on a roll and just lost track of time." She just shrugged her shoulders.  
Mary-Margaret went about grading papers, talking animatedly about some big camping trip with the school kids in the coming weeks, but in all honesty Emma wasn't paying much attention, she just wanted to go to bed. She sat up and had a tea before saying goodnight, climbing the metal staircase and collapsing on her bed. Wriggling out of her pants and deciding the rest of her clothes were as good as pajamas, Emma fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-Emma could hear Regina's heels on the linoleum floor of the hall. '3, 2, 1...'  
"Madam Mayor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The brunette didn't say a word, she just walked until her body was flush against Emma's and kissed her hungrily. After a second of shock, the blonde responded by sitting, the usually composed Mayor, on her desk. When they broke for air, the older woman looked up through heavy lashes, her eyes almost black with arousal. Emma took a step back from Regina, who whimpered at the loss of contact, and began working the buttons on her own shirt before slowly undoing the Mayors blouse. With each button Emma undid a little more skin was exposed, she felt the arousal between her own legs increase. Regina let her shirt fall from her shoulders and-

"Emma? Sorry, I didn't want to wake you but you are talking very loudly in your sleep."  
"Hmm?" Was her reply, not sure whether awake or asleep.  
"It seems you brought work home with you" Mary-Margaret giggled. "You kept talking about Regina and being at the station." She sighed. "She pushes you too hard, you need a day off, Emma. Anyway, sorry I had to wake you , but I couldn't sleep with all that racket." She smiled sweetly to leave Emma alone and completely dumbstruck.  
"Thank god that's all I said" she mumbled to herself. This wasn't the first dream Emma had had about Regina Mills. She'd been having them ever since the day at the mines, when Emma had save the mayors kid, Henry. She didn't know whether it was just the close proximity or the way the worried mother looked at her, but the sheriff couldn't get Regina off her mind. It was the first time she really appeared human, and with her new found humanity, Emma realized that she was completely and utterly attracted to the mayor. Not quite "feelings" but there was definitely something.

Rolling out of bed, abandoning hopes for sleep, Emma chucked on some sweat pants, a hoodie and trainers. The early morning air was brisk and the wind was chilly. She was running on auto pilot, heading wherever her feet took her. It wasn't long until her lungs gave out and she found herself standing at 108 Mifflin street. "Of course..." She muttered through burning lungs. It was too dark to even see her hand in front of her face, but she was sure she just saw a light flicker on the Mayors front porch. "Reg- Madam Mayor?"  
"You think I would be able to avoid you at three in the morning... Maybe this is karma."  
Emma didn't know quite what to say, she found her feet drawing her closer to the brunette, and she could see the glasses atop her nose, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, glass of wine to her right, a book in one hand and - though Emma would never have believed it if she hadn't seen it - a cigarette in the other. "I'm... I'm sorry. I was just running."  
"Yes, we'll I can see that dear." Regina motioned towards Emma - sweaty, breathless and in runners - she then returned her gaze to her book. "You can't sleep either, eh?"  
"No, Miss Swan. I haven't had a full nights rest in 13 years." Her attention never left the faded pages. "I never knew you smoked." Emma wanted any kind of conversation with this woman, she needed it.  
"Well I don't usually expect guests at 3am." Finally she put her book down. "Miss Swan-"  
"Emma. You can call me Emma."  
"Miss Swan, is there anything you needed or can I continue reading?" The blonde took a few steps back. "Well, I tried." She said more to herself than to Regina.  
"I'm sorry, tried what?"  
"Nothing. Have a good night, Regina." She smiled before continuing her run.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next week Emma had to force herself to stay in her room after Mary-Margaret, knowing that Regina was awake was a lot of temptation. But the sheriff wasn't as strong as she thought she was, as she hopes she'd be. She once again found herself standing at the mayoral mansion. 'Turn around and go home' Emma pleaded, though her body was reluctant to respond. The porch was empty, Regina was no where in sight. Disappointed the sheriff was willing to admit defeat and go home, until a familiar, sarcastic drawl met her ears. "Miss Swan, if you keep up these midnight visits, the town will think we're having a scandalous affair. The sheriff and the mayor. My, my that would make headlines."  
Emma's witty remark was cut off when she saw the mayor in nothing but a nightgown that ended mid thigh. The blond gulped visibly and the mayor could help but smirk at the reaction she'd caused. "I, uh, it... I was just unable to sleep... " Emma was mentally slapping herself, as her cheeks started to flush. "I just knew you would be awake, I don't know, I wondered of you wouldn't mind company. That's all." Regina sat on the top step, pulled out another book and opened a bottle of wine. "Well, if that's the case, you had better take a seat sheriff. I may need your protection at this late hour, after all." Flirting. Regina Mills was flirting, and Emma sure as hell was not going to pass this moment down. "Drink?"  
"Uh, sure. Do you want me to get another gl-" Before she could finish her question, the mayor had taken a swig of wine right from the bottle. Emma copied her action before feigning shock; "What would the townspeople say?"  
Regina chuckled low in her throat, and Emma nearly passed out from want. "No worse than what they already do, I imagine, Miss Swan." They both laughed aloud at this. Bit by bit letting their walls down. "You can call me Emma. I mean we've known each other for three years."  
"I suppose you're right. Emma." The sheriff felt the soft breath leave goose bumps on her skin, she hadn't realized how close they had gotten. Despite her mind telling her no, she couldn't stop herself from tucking a brunette lock behind Regina's ear. The older woman stiffened at the touch, snapped her book shut and jumped to her feet. Emma was on her feet just as fast. "Uh, I..." And then she was behind closed doors. Emma sighed before turning on her heels and heading home again.

"Trouble with the misses?" Said Ruby, impossibly chipper.  
"That would be easier to deal with. However, she's not my misses. She's the mayor. She's a mother. And I feel totally whipped." Emma downed the rest of her hot chocolate and let her head fall to the counter.  
"Em, have you told her?"  
"Are you kidding me?" She mumbled into her hands.  
"Maybe she feels the same. Or just go for it, catch her by surprise, maybe she will eventually feel the same." Ruby was perking up at the thought. She wanted Emma to be happy, more than anything. She had set her up with nearly every available person in Storybrooke. So naturally when the brunette realized the sheriff had a crush, she offered to do anything to help. "Maybe I could set the diner up for just the two of you, candle lit dinner, soft music. How romantic." Emma just groaned in response, left money on the counter and stood from her seat. "I'll catch you later, Rubes."  
"Just go for it, Emma!" Ruby shouted after her, drawing the attention of the whole diner, and effectively making the sheriff blush.  
When she made it back the station, Emma sat at her desk, staring at a mountain of paperwork. Which was nothing unusual, what was different this time was that it was all completed, ready to be delivered to the mayor. She both dreaded and loved the thought of seeing the brunette, she was humiliated and was sure that Regina would bring it up. Alas she had no choice. Emma scooped up the papers and trudged out of the 's secretary was not in, so Emma knocked on the door quietly. "Come in."She poked her head through the door before entering fully. She closed it behind her and waited for any sign of acknowledgement. "Miss Swan?"  
"Sorry, Madam Mayor. I was just coming to drop in some paper work."  
"You mean, not only have you actually done paperwork, but it's early as well? What have you done with our sheriff?" Emma laughed despite herself. She also felt uncomfortable given the unusually light nature of conversation.  
"Consider it, Emma 2.0." The mayor moved around her desk, getting well within the sheriffs personal space. "Hm, well maybe I liked the old sheriff." It was a mere purr in her ear. Emma gulped audibly, trying to find relief for her dry throat and waiting to be woken at any minute.  
Regina let her hands run down the younger woman's arms, until she reached the files Emma was clinging to for dear life. "Would that be all sheriff?" Taking two steps back. Emma released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Y-yes. Yeah... Bye Regi... Madam mayor."

Emma went straight to the diner, ignoring the two hours she had left of work. Her mind was high. "Hey Em. Need another hot chocolate already?"  
"Make it a coffee." Emma needed the caffeine to make her brain function again.  
"Woah. Something big must of happened. Did you tell her!?" Ruby had an ear to ear grin on her face.  
"Coffee first, Rubes." Emma and Ruby sat at the furthest end of the counter, well away from any of the few customers, while Emma gave the details.  
"Maybe I actually was right. No offense, Em, but I didn't actually think the Regina was into women, let alone you." Emma just narrowed her eyes at her friends comment, but had to agree she thought the same. No matter how terrified and out of her comfort zone she felt, Emma was determined to find out if Regina felt the same, and she couldn't wait one more night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. Been busy with school and placement and work, haven't had the chance to do a lot of writing. Thanks for following or the favorites :) Not a long one, but I just wanted to get something up.  
**

**Anyway on to the story :)**

* * *

After Emma heard Mary Margaret settle into bed, she slipped off her own and tip-toed to her bathroom. If she was going to confront the mayor, she was going to look good doing it. After brushing her unruly hair, making sure it sit just right, she brushed her teeth and applied the slightest amount of eye makeup. Satisfied, she left the bathroom and moved to her closet. She decided on skin tight black jeans, black, heavy boots and a blue, button up shirt. Leaving her boots off, not want to wake Mary Margaret, Emma padded to the front door as quietly and with as much grace as she could muster. Though it proved ineffective. "And where on earth would you be sneaking off to at this hour?" Emma stopped dead in her tracks, like a deer in headlights. She turned to face her room mate who stood arms crossed and eyebrows raised expectantly. "Well, I... You see, I-I was just... Ruby..." The blonde struggled to make up a quick excuse, then she realized the pair of flats tucked firmly under the raven-haired woman's arm, the makeup on her face, and the fight to keep her guilt from showing. "Where am I going? I think the more interesting question is; who are you seeing?" Emma couldn't help but smirk at the pure shock on her friend's face.  
"We'll talk in the morning." Not that Emma was looking forward to the talk, she was just glad that Mary Margaret also had something to hide. Emma put her coat on before following her roommate out the door. By the time she made it to Regina's house, Emma was hyperventilating. _Am I really going to do this? _She shook it off and inhaled deeply. She had to know, her mind wouldn't let her sleep, constantly replaying what happened in the brunette's office. She knocked quietly, she didn't want to risk waking Henry. The door flew open and a flustered Regina was standing hand on hip waiting for an explanation. "Hi."  
"Hi? You knock on my door at 11.30 and all you have to say is 'hi'?"  
"Can I... Can I come in?" the brunette's face was unreadable and Emma was ready to have the door shut on her face when the older woman moved to let her through.  
"Miss Swan, I expect you have a good reason for being in my home." This was it. Now or never. There was no point in trying to beat around the bush.  
"You tell me. Do I?" The usually reserved mayor looked completely taken aback and Emma thought she must have had it all wrong.  
"Would you like a drink, Miss Swan?" _Breath Emma, just breath.  
_"Sure." Certain a little liquid courage would help, she followed the brunette into her study, and could have sworn there was an extra sway in her hips, as if just for torture. Emma downed her drink in one go. "Thirsty, sheriff?" That smirk. That in-your-face smirk. Emma was going to wipe it right off her face. Placing her glass on table between the two sofas, she leaned into the mayor, eyes set on perfect lips mere inches away, making her intent entirely obvious and giving the brunette chance to move, refuse her, slap her, yell at her to leave, but when Regina went the rest of the way and pressed her lips to Emma's, the blonde thought her heart might explode. Green eyes met intense brown. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that." It was so quite Emma almost didn't hear.  
"I could probably give you a run for your money." She let out a breathy laugh and let her fingers tangle with Regina's like it was the most natural thing in the world. Emma closed her eyes and opened herself up to a new feeling; contentment. She felt content for the first time in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rate, review, just do what you guys do :)**

**Do not own Once Upon A Time nor the characters in this story.**

Emma hadn't seen Regina in private for the past week. After Mary Margaret caught her, she hadn't been sneaking out at night, and if the town were to see them being civil to one another suspicions would arise. So instead Emma opted to wake half an hour earlier so that she could make it to the diner on time to see the mayor come in for her morning coffee. It wasn't ideal, and the blonde was hungry for those lips, but for now she would settle for stolen glances and subtle smiles. Pretending to read the paper, her eyes traveled to the door every time she heard the bells chime. It was 7.20 and Mayor Mills was late. "Bye, Em." Called Ruby as Emma made her way to the door. Walking backwards so she could talk to Ruby, the Sheriff smiled and replied "Same time tomorrow." Just as she was about to turn and walk out of the diner, she ran straight into someone. "Shit... I'm really sorry." When Emma finally looked up, she met two slightly amused, chocolate eyes. _Show time. _"Miss Swan, perhaps you should watch where you're going. You were given eyes for a reason! And just as my morning was beginning to look up." It took so much effort to play these games and hide everything she was feeling, but Emma was starting to enjoy it; there little shows for the public.  
"Are you aware, Madam Mayor, that you too were given eyes. I think its obvious you're the one who ran into me. However, I'm in a forgiving mood this morning, so I'm willing to put this behind us. Be the bigger person as it were." The smirk on Emma's face was undeniable. Regina just huffed and pushed past the insufferable sheriff to order her morning coffee.

* * *

"Fuck!" Emma missed the board each time. She began picking up the darts from the floor when her phone buzzed indicating a new text.  
-Regina Mills-  
_This is ridiculous, Miss Swan._

The sheriff couldn't help the smirk and roll of her eyes. This was the fourth time she had received the same text from the Mayor this week. The conversation always ended the same; with Regina saying they could never let that happen again, but she still chose to play dumb and let the older woman fuss. Again.  
-Emma Swan-  
_Why whatever do you mean, Mayor Mills?  
_It took less than a minute until her phone buzzed again.  
-Regina Mills-  
_This. I can't stop thinking about you long enough to get any work done. You are at the diner every morning. You are there when I go for lunch. You are at the school meeting up with Mary Margaret when I pick up my son. You are everywhere._  
-Emma Swan-  
_Look, if it's a problem, I can grab coffee at 7:30. I can eat later. Mary Margaret won't have a problem with meeting me in the park or at the diner instead. Just say the word, Regina, and I can avoid seeing you at all cost._  
Emma set her phone on the desk, truly worried for Regina's reply. She only grew more anxious when after fifteen minutes there was still no word. That was until she heard the familiar, and previously dreaded 'click-clack' of heels in the hallway. Then Emma's entire body was on fire with anticipation as the brunette burst through the door. She had to suppress a shudder at the look of pure determination in brown eyes. The mayor strode across the room, placed her hands on Emma's neck, and pulled her in for a light but passionate kiss. "I will say no such thing, Miss Swan." Breathless, the blonde pressed her forehead to Regina's and smiled before capturing her lips once more, the older woman let her hands tangle in blonde tresses, effectively holding the two closer together. A soft tongue met pink lips asking for permission that Emma was all to happy to give. So enrapt in their heat neither woman heard a third party enter.

Ruby theatrically, cleared her throat making the two women spring apart, sharing the exact same look of horror. "Well, when you said you were having lunch at the station, I had no idea this is what you meant, Em."  
"R-Ruby! What are you doing here?" Both women were attempting to fluff their hair, straighten their clothes and remove smeared lipstick that would act as evidence. Ruby just lifted the two coffee cups in her hands. "I thought I'd bring some caffeine to keep our sheriff going. But I can see someone else got you going." She winked and the Mayor flushed a deep crimson; suddenly a less confident version of herself. "Emma, you have to be more careful if you don't want anyone finding out. What if I was Mary Margaret? Oh god, I can just imagine the look on her face."  
"Thanks for the coffee, Rubes. Ruby already knows by the way. She won't tell anyone, I promise." At that the sheriff felt Regina relax a little.  
"I get it, you guys were in the middle of something, I've got to get back to work anyway." The tall, brunette set both cups on the desk and with one final wink, left the two women to their own devices. They both released a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, I told her before anything happened."  
"So this was all premeditated? All part of your plan, Sheriff?" Regina looked positively predatory. She placed her hands on Emma's taught stomach, tracing mindless patterns on the fabric of her shirt, kissing and nipping at her neck. "...Regina." It was a strained sigh and it took everything the blonde had to push the mayor back softly. "Regina, not like this. Not in my office after being sprung by Ruby. I want this, and I'm not saying it has to be perfect, but I want to see you. I want to _feel _you." The older woman looked as though she was about to object, though it died in her throat when Emma placed a chaste kiss to her lips and then her cheek. Defeated, she sighed "Fine, we will do it your way."

* * *

**Reviews and what not :)  
**

**Thanks for reading guys 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma looked up from her paper work when she heard hesitant footsteps in the hall. Then she was met with a comforting chocolate brown. "Mr. Mills, what can I do for you young man?" She couldn't help the way this kid made her face light up. Henry crossed the room and threw himself into the chair opposite Emma. "So bad news?" The sheriff pulled her phone from her pocket and started dialing. "Yeah, hey Rubes, two hot chocolates with extra whip cream and cinnamon, stat." Not even a smile. Emma was actually beginning to worry. "Kid, what's got you so down?""Mum. She's... different. I don't know, something is different. It's not bad, she seems happier." The blonde was trying her hardest to conceal her smile, but her brows furrowed, completely confused. Shouldn't it be a good thing if Regina is happy? "So... You've got to fill me in kid, shouldn't you be happy about that?" He just gave her this 'duh' look, like she should know exactly why he isn't happy. He was definitely Regina's kid.  
"Whatever has her so happy can't last forever, right? So eventually she is just going to be sad again." Henry was crazy inquisitive for a seven year old. The sheriff couldn't help but wonder if that's how the mayor saw things. Emma had never looked at it as temporary, maybe that was naive, but she couldn't see it any other way. "Kid, maybe talk to your mum, you might be surprised by what it is." Henry gave her a sad smile that broke her heart. "Two hot chocolates with extra whipped cream and cinnamon." Ruby announced. "On the house guys, I can't have two of my favorite people having a bad day. Speaking of bad days," She put a spot of cream on Henry's nose, and the trio smiled, "The diner is nuts, so I have to get back. Cheer up guys!" She finished.  
"So, kid, do you want me to give you a lift home?" The boy nodded and smile.

* * *

"Aren't you coming in?" Henry asked, still sitting in the passenger seat.  
"Nah, I... I've got stuff to do." Emma ran her hand through her hair, she wanted to go in, but she just felt so out of place, like in the harsh light of reality how would her and Regina ever work out. They were two completely different people. The mayor was perfect, she was perfection, and Emma was just Emma.  
"Please! Please Emma come in, at least for a little while, I have some new games. I'm sure mum wouldn't mind. She doesn't hate you, you know." She couldn't help but smile, and could never ignore his puppy dog eyes. "Fine," she sighed, "but I get to be player one." His face scrunched up the way it did when he was thinking. "Deal."

"Hey mum!" Henry announced cheerfully. "Emma is here, I hope that's ok." They stood silent, waiting to hear anything that would indicate the Regina was home. "Hmm, she doesn't usually leave the door unlocked. I'll check her room."  
"No!" Henry's brow furrowed and Emma became flushed. "I mean you set up the game, I don't know how to, I will look for your mum." She sighed in relief when the kid shrugged and headed for the lounge. She removed her shoes, sure Regina would have something to say about it if she didn't, and headed up the stairs. She had to swallow the lump in her throat, she was unbelievably nervous. Perhaps it was the realization that this would be the first time she has ever been in the brunette's bedroom. She knocked lightly, "Regina?" No answer. The door was ajar, so Emma opened it a little farther so she could pop her head in. "Regina?" Her eyes softened and a genuine smile was painted across her face. Regina Mills was fast asleep. Curled up into a ball on top on the sheets. Emma placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled a blanket over her. She couldn't help but look on in awe; no make up, hair tousled, vulnerable, she looked perfect. "Has anyone ever told you it's impolite to stare? Or that it's creepy when the person is sleeping." The mayor's voice was still hoarse with sleep. She stretched and sat up, taking the blanket with her. "S-Sorry, we were just... We didn't know where..." Emma sighed, "You're beautiful." The brunette chuckled, she positioned herself on her knees so she was almost at eye-level with the blonde, "Nice save, sheriff." She pulled her by the collar into a light, easy kiss, as if they had been doing it every day of their lives. How could Emma not hope that this would last?

"No way! You cheated!" Emma accused Henry. "That's three in a row, you never beat me!" Regina watched on as both Emma and Henry sat only inches from the TV, legs crossed and tongues out in identical expressions of concentration. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Miss Swan? I'm making lasagne." Momentarily distracted, Emma lost to Henry again. "Woo-hoo! Yes, you can give up anytime, Emma." he teased. Though the blonde hadn't payed any attention, her eyes were locked on the mayor and enjoying the domesticity she couldn't help but feel. "Miss Swan?" Henry spun around to interject himself into the one-sided conversation, "Please stay, lasagne is my favorite and mum's is the best! And mum, you know you can call her Emma, right?"  
"Emma, would you like to stay for dinner?" The way it rolled off her tongue. _Emma. _A warmth spread through her.  
"I'd love to." The sheriff's eyes were glued to the Mayor as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Dinner went smoothly. Not an awkward moment or pause in conversation. They all spoke about their day; Henry deeming the adults' days to be boring, went on animatedly about school, and bird houses, and a camp he is going on in two weeks. Each with a smile permanently on their face.  
Regina stood and began clearing the table. "Henry, you go and get ready for bed. I will come up when I've finished with the dishes." He look sullen but didn't protest. "Can Emma come up too?" His young face lit up, and Emma wasn't sure if she should. "If she would like to say a little longer, I don't see why not." Henry didn't wait another second, he flew up the stairs, leaving the two of them alone. Emma cleared her throat and started helping with the dishes. Regina filled the sink so Emma grabbed the tea towel, there were a million butterflies in her stomach and each one flying in a different direction. "You don't have to stay if it makes you uncomfortable, Henry will understand."  
"No. I mean I'll stay. He's a good kid." She relaxed a little and began to smile the way only Henry could make her. "You did a really good job with him, Regina. I don't think I've ever told you that." The blonde sighed, letting go of all the butterflies that made themselves know whenever she was around Regina. Placing the tea towel on the counter she moved behind the older woman, hesitantly wrapping pale arms around her waist. Regina, completely ignoring the dishes, leaned back into the embrace. "...Emma." It was a soft sigh. A plea. The blond placed one feather light kiss on the mayor's exposed shoulder, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "Look, Regina I-"  
"Stay." Emma was cut short.  
"What?"  
"Emma, stay. Please." The brunette turned in the embrace to capture pink lips, in a soft, desperate kiss. Regina pulled back to add, "I don't mean anything has to happen. Just stay with me." They jumped apart when they heard small foot steps descending the stairs. Henry came into the kitchen wearing an Iron Man onesie. "Time for bed, kid." He yawned and put his arms up, Emma looked to Regina for some help, but she just smirked and stood back. Emma hoisted Henry up into her arms, his little legs wrapping around her waist and his arms around her neck. Regina led the way up the stairs, holding open his bedroom door. The blonde bent over to place the boy that had stolen her heart on his bed, ruffled his hair and said goodnight. Regina stepped forward to pull his covers up, she kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, my little prince." Not that Emma thought she was supposed to hear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :)  
Review, favorite or follow if you're enjoying it. I'm certainly enjoying writing it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm thinking of changing the rating to M, because I can write the next chapter either way. Let me know if that is something you would want.**

* * *

Regina left Henry's door cracked open, and Emma, standing awkwardly in the hall, wasn't really sure what to do. She had her eyes glued to the ground, fidgeting with her hands, until the brunette took her chin between thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look up. She kissed her lightly and before Emma could respond, the lips were gone. "If you don't want to stay, you don't have to Emma." Their fingers laced together naturally and the blonde knew there was no where she'd rather be. "Of course I'll stay." They both smiled brightly. "Would you like a drink, Miss Swan?" Emma rolled her eyes at the formal address but nodded, allowing the mayor to lead her down stairs, still hand in hand. It felt like déjà vu, the last time they were in this room she had plucked up the courage to kiss Regina, a decision she could never regret, no matter how this turned out. Emma couldn't help the small smile on her face as her fingertips traced her lips. Regina grabbed a decanter of scotch, two glasses, and a light blanket from the back of the couch, to set up a spot on the porch. _Definitely déjà vu. __  
_Emma felt a sense of nostalgia, sitting on the front steps with Regina. Though she was glad for the change in there relationship. It was much nicer to share the blanket with her, than to sit awkwardly next to her. "Regina?" Emma looked over to find her searching through the garden bed. "What on earth…" Her face was scrunched in confusion.  
"Ah-ha!" And with that the brunette produced an old packet of cigarettes. "A smoke, sheriff? I won't tell anyone, I promise." Though it was a habit she kicked long ago, Emma couldn't see the harm. "Sure." The match lit up their faces in the dark of night. Taking a drag, Emma calmed her nerves completely, focusing on her breathing._ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ "Regina, I want to ask you something. I don't want to make a big deal out of it, and it's ok if you don't want to. I mean I don't want to put it out to the public. I don't really want to tell anyone yet…" She was rambling.  
"Emma, please cut to the chase." Regina cut in with a smirk on her face.  
"Right, sorry. I was- I was just wondering if, I don't know, maybe you wanted to go on a date." It came flying out of the blonde's mouth so fast Regina nearly missed it.  
Regina decided to play coy. "Sorry? I didn't quite hear that." Emma rolled her eyes and it only made the mayor's smile bigger.  
"Do you want to go on a date with me?" She mumbled.  
"Really dear, you are going to have to speak up?"  
She huffed, becoming frustrated, "I said; do… you… want to… go on… a date… with me!?" Regina chuckled and couldn't help but find Emma so cute when she is frustrated. The older woman bit her bottom lip, leaned forward and kissed her sheriff; it was her answer in not so many words. "So… can I take that as a yes?" Emma grinned.  
"Oh shut up."

* * *

Both women were yawing on the porch, drinks forgotten and fatigue setting in. Emma broke the comfortable silence, "It's nearly 2am, I should really..." she didn't want to finish the sentence, she didn't want this night to end and looking into Regina's eyes, she could tell the brunette felt the same. "Yes you should... Or... Or you could come up?" Emma took the hand that was offered to her and trailed behind Regina back into the house. As the two slowly ascended the stairs Emma couldn't stop her heart from beating in her ears, her throat was dry and her palms sweaty. Regina clicked the bedroom door shut behind them and the blonde immediately felt out of place; stuck out like a sore thumb. The older woman noticed her fidgeting and placed a reassuring hand on her arm. Emma smiled half heartedly, unable to shake the feeling that she didn't belong in Regina's life. Linking their hands the brunette lead them to the grand bed, pulling back the covers and sitting with her legs tucked under her. Emma sat crossed legged facing Regina, still holding her hand, tracing the lines in her palm. "Are you planning on telling my future, sheriff?" The mayor smirked, raising an eye brow.  
"Well, Madam Mayor," Emma narrowed her eyes, obviously a little more confident and relaxed, exactly what Regina was aiming for. "your head line is straight, so you think about things realistically. It's also quite deep, which means you're a clear and focused thinker." Seemingly impressed the brunette urged her on. "Your life line has a break in it, indicating a change in lifestyle."  
"Well, I'd say you're quite a change, Miss Swan." Green eyes stared into brown as the mayor smirked and once again urged Emma to continue.  
"Love line," the blonde smirked, tired of beating around the bush, tired of waiting, tired of thinking about the consequences.  
"Yes?" Clearly impatient herself.  
"Your love line is curved, which shows that a blonde is sitting on your bed and absolutely desperate to kiss you."

* * *

**Give me a shout if you want it to be rated M or not, I can skip details.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating is now M, sorry if anyone is unhappy about that. Now keep in mind I have never written smut, but let me know what you think x**

* * *

_"Your life line has a break in it, indicating a change in lifestyle."  
"Well, I'd say you're quite a change, Miss Swan." Green eyes stared into brown as the mayor smirked and once again urged Emma to continue.  
"Love line," the blonde smirked, tired of beating around the bush, tired of waiting, tired of thinking about the consequences.  
"Yes?" Clearly impatient herself.  
"Your love line is curved, which shows that a blonde is sitting on your bed and absolutely desperate to kiss you."_

Regina pushed up onto her knees and practically threw herself into a desperate kiss of tongue and teeth and hands.  
Emma let one of her hands wander from the mayor's waist, finding her ass and squeezing, eliciting a moan from the brunette. It was quickly becoming Emma's favorite sound. Regina moved to straddle Emma, desperate, her hands were working to remove the blonde's shirt as if imperative. Emma chuckled against her lover's lips, "Don't be in such a rush." Regina just growled in response, tugging on the thin piece of fabric.  
Emma let her hands, which were cupping the mayor ass, slide down her thighs, gripping them tightly to take the older woman's weight, picking her up and flipping their position. She lay Regina on her bed, crawling up her body, to settle between olive thighs. Emma can feel everything. She can feel Regina's heart beat. She can feel the desperation dripping from them. She can feel her arousal pool between her legs. And then there's a feeling that creates a lump in her throat, she couldn't say it, couldn't think it, it was way too soon.  
"Emma." Regina's sigh broke through the blondes trance. The sheriff popped button after button on Regina's blouse, kissing a trail down to the very last one. She let her hands map the expanse of the brunette's taught stomach, memorizing every inch. Arching her back to allow the blonde to remove her shirt fully and unclasp her bra chocolate eyes met green and neither woman dared look away.  
Regina lay nearly bare in front of her and pale hands became shaky as Emma grew nervous. The older woman steadied her hand and brought it to her breast. "I think it's about time you felt me, sheriff." With that Emma was practically in overdrive, sucking and nipping at the woman's neck, and paying close attention each breast.  
She felt Regina's body shake and twitch, and heard her moans as she touched her everywhere except where the brunette needed it most. Lowering her body, so her face was level with Regina's sex, Emma popped the button on her pants. Looking up she noticed the older woman was watching with rapt attention. "Hmmm, these pants," her mouth twitched into a smirk as she slowly pulled the zip down, making sure her knuckles grazed Regina's soaking mound. "they really are in the way. Wouldn't you agree, Madam Mayor?" the only reply was a muffled moan. The blonde made quick work of the red lace and exposed the brunette fully. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in the perfection that was Regina Mills.  
Pale fingers trailed up the inside of wanton thighs and Regina's hips bucked, searching for the contact she desperately needed. The blonde decided to put the woman out of her misery, she had plenty of time to find every scar, every mark, to kiss every inch of her lover.  
Slowly a pink tongue swiped through slick folds and the mayor threw her head back letting her eyes slip shut. The blonde's tongue continued slowly, never quite reaching the mayor's clit. "Em... Please."  
That was all the encouragement needed, the sheriff plunged two fingers deep inside her lover, starting of with a slow pace, but as Regina's hips bucked in need of more she picked up the pace, adding a third finger. The feeling of hands tangled in her hair spurred her on, feeling that she was close, Emma flicked her tongue on Regina's clit before sucking. Regina's body spasmed, while letting slip expletives mixed with Emma's name as she came undone.  
"That... was..." The brunette struggled through uneven breaths. Emma silenced her with a chaste kiss before resting her head on Regina's chest.

Pale limbs stretched, feeling a little stiff, and Emma immediately knew she was not in her own bed. She felt around for her lover and upon noticing the cold spot next to her, sat bolt upright. "Regina?" No answer. She slowly wandered over to the ensuit. Empty. She suddenly felt very aware that she had no clothes on.  
The blonde put her boy shorts on and her tank and wandered down stairs. It was then that she smelled the pancakes and coffee and immediately her heart melted.  
The brunette was wearing lace black underwear and a baggy button up shirt, she was an unbelievable sight.  
Regina obviously hadn't heard Emma enter the kitchen due to her focus on the food and the Billie Holiday record playing in the background, so Emma snuck up behind her, placed two hands on the mayor's hips, and pulled her flush against her body. "Mmmm, good morning sheriff." she responded by nibbling her earlobe. "I was making breakfast in bed."  
"You didn't need pancakes and coffee for me to have breakfast in bed, Madam Mayor." The blonde said in a sultry tone.  
'I'll Be Seeing You' started on the record player and Emma spun Regina around, wanting nothing more than to dance with this woman. They swayed and spun and shared soft, slow, lazy kisses. The perfect way to wake up. Emma knew all of this was surely to be a dream, or perhaps she was in a coma induced by Regina herself after their kiss, however, she did not want to wake up. Ever.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading, thanks for any reviews, favorites and follows, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I was nervous about it and rewrote it a few times :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma sat at her desk waiting for the clock to hit 5:30, she couldn't wait to get home.  
4:30. Feeling claustrophobic in the station, she decided to go on patrol. That was one perk of being sheriff; the choice to leave the station when she felt like it. She locked up and got in the cruiser. After 10 minutes of driving she come to the likely conclusion that Storybrooke had the lowest crime rate in history. _Where is Leroy when I need a little excitement in my day?  
_Then a black Mercedes pulled out in front of her. Emma immediately flip her lights and siren on. It almost seemed as if the mayor knew exactly what was on her mind, because she pulled her car over into and empty side street. Emma went to lean on Regina's car waiting for her to wind down the window between them. "Afternoon, Madam Mayor. Do you have any idea why I pulled you over?"With her stoic mask on, the brunette replied, "Why sheriff, I'd say it has something to do with the fact that you seem endlessly horny." _She knows me, she really knows me. _Making eye contact Emma felt a rush of heat rise within her, which was becoming customary to seeing the Mayor.  
"I'm afraid I have to write you a ticket, Miss Mills." Regina's confidence faulted, for a minute thinking Emma was serious. She snatched the piece of paper and read the blondes script. 'Is 10:30 ok?' Not caring at all about their public setting, Regina pulled Emma into a desperate and needy kiss. "10:30 is perfect." Both drivers took off in separate directions to return to their separate lives.

Emma walked through the door to hers and Mary Margret's apartment at 5:45 to find the teacher dressed and ready to go out. "What's the occasion? You look really nice."  
"Thanks, I'm going out with D... I'm going out for dinner." Her pale flesh grew deep red and Emma felt bad. She didn't mean to pry, but they were best friends and she had no idea what the raven woman was up to.  
"You mean a date? With who?"  
"You... You don't know him." _Lie. _  
"Mary Margret, I know everyone in town. It's hard not to, especially as sheriff. What is going on?"  
"Well what about you, huh? Sneaking out in the middle of the night. You didn't even come home last night." Emma sighed, time to give up her dirty secret.  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself." Mary Margret just made the motion of crossing her heart. Emma let out another sigh. "Well, I've been seeing Regina."  
"Seeing?""Seeing, you know, sleeping with!" It was as if everything innocent in her roommate disappeared instantly. "So, your turn."  
"Fine, I'm going out with David." It took Emma a moment, but she realized the teacher meant David Nolan, he was nice enough as far as she knew, but he was also in a relationship with Kathryn. Mary Margret looked broken. "You can say it. I'm a horrible person. A home wrecker. A _slut_!" Emma went to place a reassuring hand on her roommate's shoulder.  
"I don't think that about you, I think you need to talk to him about the choice he has to make."

After consoling her friend, Mary Margret went to dinner and Emma headed up stairs to get ready to go to Regina's, when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" the knocking was frantic and constant. She snapped the door open, "I said I was com-" She couldn't believe it. "Neal!" Her face lit up at the sight of the man she once loved. But her joy quickly turned sour and she slapped him as hard as she could.  
"I deserved that." Emma went to slam the door in his deadbeat face, but Neal stopped it mid-swing. "Em, look, I just want to talk! I'm sorry! Baby, I still love you!" The blonde felt her face go red with anger.  
"_Still _love me!? I don't think you ever loved me! You don't do that to someone you love!" She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but fought them back.  
"Em, I was drunk!" Neal pleaded, he looked utterly pathetic.  
Emma sighed, she really didn't want to deal with this. She just wanted to be in Regina's arms. She had no idea how he found her, and she hoped he wouldn't stick around long enough for her to find out. "Fuck off, Neal." This time she successfully slammed the door.  
He knocked for a while longer but was gone when she came back down stairs. Picking up her phone she sent Regina a text.  
-Emma Swan-  
_Sorry, I will be there in ten. Something came up.  
_She got a reply in her car, and it made her forget all road rules.  
-Regina Mills-  
_Hurry sheriff, this outfit is uncomfortable, I need your capable hands to remove it.  
_Emma rushed from her bug to the front door to find a note;

**Emma,**  
**Don't knock, Henry's asleep.**  
**I'll be waiting in the study.**  
**Regina x**

The simple 'x' at the end made Emma's heart rush.  
She shut the door as quietly as she could, removed her shoes and stumbled through the barely illuminated house to the study. Immediately the fire rid her of a cold she hadn't realized she felt. There were two wine glasses on the table, one half empty, and that's when Emma notice brown hair sticking up over the arm of the couch. Sure enough, there was Regina, fast asleep and softly snoring, which the blonde had to admit was adorable. Pulling back the light blanket draped over her, she took note of the mayor's outfit; black lace corset with red silk ties, matching black underwear, a black garter belt and stockings, topped off with black stilettos. _Fuck me. _Despite wanting to spread her legs and wake her up with a screaming orgasm, Emma opted to hoist the woman, bridal style, and carry her to her bedroom.  
Half way up the stairs the brunette stirred, "Hello beautiful."  
"Emma? What are you doing?" She was obviously groggy with sleep.  
Emma chuckled and pressed a soft kiss the her mayor's forehead, "You fell asleep on the couch."  
The brunette yawned and the blonde smiled again as they entered the room.

* * *

**As always thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated.  
There will be more to do with Neal in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows and messages.  
To answer some concerns, I am NOT and SWAN THIEF shipper. SQ all the way!  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

The bell on the diner door chimed and announced the blonde sheriff. "This is an early morning!"  
"Hey Rubes. Couldn't sleep." So to prove her point Emma let out a huge yawn.  
"Coffee?" The brunette said with a sympathetic smile.  
"Please."

The diner was empty. Only Archie had come in at 5:00 walking Pongo.  
"You know Em, buy two, get one free. This one is on me... Only if you tell me what's up. You're not a morning person."  
Emma let out a breathy laugh and then a sigh. "Neal. Neal Cassidy. That's what's up."  
"Should I know what that means?"  
"He is everything that went wrong with anything in my past. He... He found me. I don't know how. But he came to the apartment last night."  
"What would he be here for?"  
"He told me he is still in love with me. But like... Ruby, he is a bad guy, he hurt me. I hope he is gone after the jaw shattering slap I gave him, but I don't know where he is." And obvious shutter overtook the brunette, she hadn't seen her friend so scared, she was always cocky and fearless. "And I, I don't know what to tell Regina. I don't want to worry her, but she will want every detail, and I'm really not ready to talk about it, Rubes."  
"Then don't. For now. You can't be sure he stuck around. Keep it on a need to know basis. Until you're ready."  
Emma sat in the diner for a couple of hours, watching the faces come in and out. She decided she might as well stay until Regina came to get her morning coffee. With nothing but the mayor on her mind, she realized they still hadn't been on an official date. _Where would I even take her?_ She played out scenario after scenario in her head, none of which seemed right.  
The little bell woke her from her daydreaming only to create a complete nightmare. He saw Emma immediately and she was frozen. He sat down opposite her in the booth and placed his hands over hers. "Em, can we just talk like adults here? I miss us. What about Tallahassee? We can still have that. Look, meet me at The Rabbit Hole tonight, we can have a few drinks, a few laughs and sort out everything."  
The blonde was catatonic, she still was yet to even acknowledge Neal. "Good. I'll see you at 7." He stood from the booth and kissed Emma's cheek.  
Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding Emma felt the tears start to fall from her eyes. Ruby was next to her in a flash. "Em, was that him? Was that Neal?" Not trusting her voice, she just nodded. Her friend pulled her into an embrace and Emma just cried onto her shoulder. Despite the usual lack of physical contact between the two, it felt oddly comforting.

Emma didn't go into work, instead she called David Nolan and asked if he was still interested in the position of deputy. When he, very eagerly, expressed that he was, she told him to keep an eye on the station today and call her for anything he couldn't handle. She then went back to her apartment and crashed on the couch.  
"Emma. Hey Emma. I've made dinner. Is spaghetti ok?"  
"Mmmm, what time is it?"  
"It's 6:00. You were really out of it when I got home, I figured I'd let you sleep it off, but you didn't look like you were waking up anytime soon." Mary Margret giggled.  
"Thanks. I have to go out at 7:00. Meeting an old... friend."  
"You know, if you're meeting Regina, you can just say so, I'm OK with it."  
"No, it's not. Just something I have to sort out."  
"OK. Shall we eat?"  
"I'm starving."

-Regina Mills-  
_Henry is at a sleep over tonight and I want to make up for falling asleep on you.  
My house at 8:00?__  
_-Emma Swan-  
_Can we make it a little later? I have to be at the rabbit hole at 7.  
Don't know how long it will take.  
_-Regina Mills-  
_Whenever you can get here is fine.  
What is so important at The Rabbit Hole?__  
_-Emma Swan-  
_Just things to sort out.  
See you tonight x_

Emma took up a seat at the bar and couldn't see Neal anywhere. _Late as usual, nothing has changed. _She was here to tell him one thing; that she had moved on, found someone else, that she was finally happy and he couldn't ruin that for her.  
After waiting half an hour she was ready to give up waiting just as Neal walked in. "OK. So I'm here what did you want to talk about?" All business.  
"Hey, relax." He signaled for the bar keep. "Two beers. On me."  
"Oh, the chivalry." she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Look Neal, you wanted to be adults about this, that's why I'm here. I've moved on, I'm happy. I have to make this quick, I've got to be somewhere."  
"So what, there's someone else?"  
"Actually, yes."  
"Fine, but Em that doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry, and I miss you. Please just a could of drinks."  
"Will you leave Storybrooke?"  
He looked sullen but answered; "Fine, I'll leave tomorrow after breakfast."  
Emma finished her first round and excused herself to the bathroom. It was 8:00 and she was desperate to get to Regina's.  
-Emma Swan-  
_Hey baby, shouldn't be too much longer.  
_-Regina Mills-  
_Baby? ;)  
I'll see you soon.  
_Emma went back to her spot at the bar. "I ordered you another beer."  
Though she didn't really want a second one she smiled and thanked him. "So, Storybrooke. What brought you here?"  
"I just drove through, stayed the night and believe it or not, it was the people." Emma felt weird, her eyes weren't focusing and her words were slurring like she'd had many more than two beers. "Neal..." He moved his stool closer to the blonde's and put an arm around her.  
"Woah, Em, you don't look so good."  
"I don't feel..." She felt it before it happened. Like a tension or vibe in the air. Things were about to get bad. Neal leaned forward and cupped Emma's cheek, she tried to turn her head but didn't really have control of her body. Then she felt stubble rub her face and when lips capture hers. When he pulled away Emma had no time to slap him or even reprimand him, because all she could she was Regina's retreating form followed by the slamming of the door.  
She swayed for a moment and then it all faded to black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :)  
Any feedback would be awesome.  
Much love 3**


End file.
